¿Cambio de Planes?
by Nocturna4
Summary: El plan era conquistarla, no salvarla de los pervertidos. El plan era quedar como galán de cine no como un chico dulce y amigable… porque las chicas no se enamoran de los amigables.


**¿Cambio de planes?**

**Nota de Autora: **Y bueno, llegaron las vacaciones de universidad para mí y me siento inspirada. Ya que perdí todo el fic de los merodeadores que estaba escribiendo y hasta recuperarlo… pues me pondré ha hacer one-shots de varias cosas, entre esas ya escribí unos de Remus, pero es hora de mi adorado Sirius ¿No?

**Summary: **El plan era conquistarla, no salvarla de los pervertidos. El plan era quedar como galán de cine no como un chico dulce y amigable… las chicas no se enamoran de los amigables.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes que se leerán a continuación son de J.K. Rowling a excepción de los no conocidos que son de mi autoría y como siempre, pido cordialmente el respeto a estos.

**Aclaración: **Lo que se encuentra entre '…' es el diálogo y lo que se encuentra entre "_…_" y cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Los trece años.  
¿Qué es tener trece años? El inicio de la época hormonal, esa sensación de saberse lejos de la niñez y no querer admitir que también se estaba lejos de ser realmente un adulto. Pero eso para Sirius Black no era importante, porque se sabía apreciado por el sexo opuesto, era reconfortante y bueno para el ego, no podía negarlo. Eso era un acontecimiento inesperado pero muy bien recibido, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Howgarts escuchaba las voces femeninas dedicarle saludos a lo cual inclinaba la cabeza como todo un caballero, lo cual arrancaba varios suspiros femeninos.

"_Lo que pasa es que te pareces a Aramis_" la voz de Lunático resonó en su cabeza, su amigo había estado leyendo varios libros antiguos entre esos muggles y encontró la trilogía de los Tres Mosqueteros, pues bien, se había interesado en el tema cuando le explicó que era como Aramis, el mosquetero que estaba enamorado del amor, valiente, todo un galán y esperaba encontrar a esa persona especial rápidamente, así que, como esa persona podía estar en cualquier lugar, tenía que aventurarse en todos los terrenos de las féminas. En lugar de molestarle aquello, le agradó y a veces se presentaba de esa forma "_Yo siempre estuve enamorado del amor, hasta que te encontré_" y pegaba mucho esa frase entre las chicas, tenía que admitirlo. Claro que a Remus no le gustó ni un poco que en lugar de recapacitar se hubiese metido más en eso ¡Y solo tenía trece años! Su pobre amigo ya alucinaba de solo imaginar como sería en los años venideros. Pero, Sirius Black era un rebelde ¿Qué podía esperar?

Pero eso de estar enamorado del amor tenía sus partes negativas, claro esta, por ejemplo, que se desencantaba rápidamente de las mujeres ¿Lo peor? Es que eran celosas la gran mayoría con las que había estado o pasaban viéndose mucho en el espejo y buscando halagos, esas cosas si que mataban una relación o intentos de una. Al inicio todo era genial, la conquista, el misticismo pero luego… Oh luego se ponían las cosas poco interesantes, ya no había nada que descubrir y él era un aventurero, necesitaba todo aquello, cosas inesperadas, cosas que lo asombraran, necesitaba sentirse vivo. Por eso optó por tomarlo mal otro consejo de Remus, porque si, lo hacía apropósito.

"_Uno de tus problemas, tal vez el más grande, Canuto, es que te concentras en las chicas que suspiran por ti y te tienen idolatrado. Ya deberías sentar cabeza_" Así que, lo que interpretó de todas esas palabras, es que necesitaba nuevos horizontes fuera de su _círculo de suspiros femeninos_ como lo llamaba James, aunque según él, es que tenía envidia, porque sus admiradoras eran más que las suyas.

Bueno, la verdad es que su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, tenía una novia hermosa, el único problema es que era de Slytherin, una pelirroja con rizos, de rasgos asiáticos, algo bajita y mirada aguamarina, Dana Crob era de su mismo año, toda una señorita de sociedad que traía loco a James y bueno… a medio alumnado masculino como mínimo. Si, hasta él tenía que admitir que la chica era una hermosura, pero no se lo diría a su amigo.

Pero regresando a su propósito del día, ya que debía buscar en nuevos rumbos, decidió apelar a la persona más extraña de todo Hogwarts, una Hufflepuff de su mismo año: Sarah Dux.  
¿Y quién era esta chica que repentinamente estaba en su mira? Pues bien, se decía muchas cosas de esta peculiar chica, pero lo importante –por lo menos a esa edad- es que era una chica demasiado guapa y sin novio. La Hufflepuff se caracterizaba por una mirada completamente negra pero con unas pupilas grises, casi color plata. Ya con eso se ganaba la admiración de todos, ya que nunca se había visto algo así, muchos chismes corrían con que esos ojos eran parte de una maldición familiar o algo así, pero él no creía mucho en eso. Lo siguiente era el cuerpo que se cargaba, apenas y con trece años y se había desarrollado casi de golpe, los escotes ya le hacían honor, la falda se le levantaba suavemente por atrás como era de esperarse y se marcaba su cintura, su piel era acanelada, ya que su madre era italiana y su cabello completamente negro hasta la cintura, con unos cabellos un poco más cortos sobre el rostro a la altura de su mandíbula. Lo que realmente le gustó fueron sus labios, el inferior muy carnoso y como siempre estaba en una actitud de niña regañada, se veían tentadores, apetecibles. La chica era, por así decirlo, mestiza, ya que su madre era una bruja, hija de muggles, pero su padre tenía una fuerte posición social, un sangre pura, dueño de un hostal en Italia reconocido en el mundo mágico y muggle.

Pero no solo eso le interesaba, sino que estaba completamente loca, la había visto cantar a todo pulmón por los pasillos, correr por todos lados –ya que al parecer llegaba tarde siempre-, con la boca sosteniendo una barra de chocolate blanco. Toda una peculiaridad pero repentinamente se estaba haciendo una mala fama de ella, ya que era la única Hufflepuff mujer de su año. Los años anteriores tenía un buen llevar con el grupo masculino de su Casa, pero en ese año ya no era así, se rumoraba que se había vuelto una desvergonzada –en el mal sentido de la palabra- y pasaba de cita en cita, por no decir de cama en cama. Pero para él eso no encajaba con la chica, no tenía cara de ser una seductora o algo así, más bien, parecía una niña perdida en un mundo de hombres hormonales. Por eso deseaba conocerla, conquistarla, porque era un blanco que no hubiese considerado si no fuese por Remus y sus consejos mal interpretados.

'Por favor… apártate' escuchó una voz femenina justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina, se asomó disimuladamente para curiosear lo que ocurría y se encontró con Sarah Dux atrapada contra una pared y un chico de Ravenclaw casi sobre ella, debía ser mayor.

'Dux, solo te pido que salgamos otra vez' notó como inclinaba su rostro sobre el de la chica a lo cual ella apartó la mirada molesta.

'Te dije que te quitaras. No quiero volver a salir contigo en lo que me resta de vida' y notó como lo empujaba y con fuerza, porque el chico se apartó un par de pasos, pero al parecer eso lo molestó, porque la tomó de las muñecas, apretándolas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza '¡Suéltame!'

'No te hagas la mojigata Dux, tú y yo sabemos que tipo de chica eres, así que no lo niegues' ella apartó el rostro para no sentirlo tan cerca y él rozó su nariz contra su mejilla.

'Púdrete' lo regresó a ver, fulminándolo con la mirada 'Además quiero que quites ese rumor de que nos estuvimos tocando en los pasillos y hasta me viste el color de las bragas, porque sabes bien que solo llegaste a besarme'

'Lo se, aun me duele tu cachetada, Dux, por eso debes retribuírmelo como lo has hecho con otros' y descendió su rostro al cuello femenino.

Y Sirius no pudo más, salió de su escondite realmente molesto, hubiese sacado su varita pero estaba más que irritado, en un par de zancadas estuvo junto al tipo y le dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que se separara de golpe de la chica y cayera al suelo.

'Ya la oíste cerdo' el tipo levantó su varita para defenderse, pero Sirius ya tenía su varita en su mano '¡_Expelliarmus_!' un rayo rojo salió de su varita y le dio de lleno en el brazo de ese chico, haciendo que soltara su varita 'Ahora lárgate antes que te parta la cara en dos' gruñó.

El otro se levantó, fulminando con su mirada a la chica y luego al Gryffindor, para irse casi corriendo por el pasillo. Así eran esos tipos, unos verdaderos cobardes que se hacían los duros acosando a las chicas.

'Gracias…no debiste' tuvo que regresar a ver a la muchacha que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba el suelo.

'Claro que debía' dijo extrañado, mientras guardaba su varita.

'¿Entiendes que a partir de lo que has hecho ese chico puede lanzar rumores sobre ti o peor, sobre ti teniendo algo que ver conmigo?' consultó casi en un murmullo.

'No me importa y si lo intenta, en verdad le partiré en golpes' no quiso aclararle que si lo hacía era porque hablase mal de ella, ya que a él le daba igual que rumoraran de él.

'Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mi' notó como levantaba su rostro y le sonreía, realmente era una chica muy linda.

'Así que no es la primera vez que te pasa estás cosas' concluyó algo molesto, a lo que ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió en silencio '¿Por qué te dejas?'

'No es eso…' suspiró frustrada 'lo que ocurre… es que…' lo miró apenada 'Lo siento, no creo que te interese' se agachó para recoger su bolso escolar, pero una mano masculina llegó antes que ella y tuvo que mirar al chico admirada.

'Venga, si me interesa, pero salgamos de aquí que me enoja el solo recordar lo que te hacía ese tipo' ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar de retorno hacia el corazón del castillo, en un inicio en silencio, él observó disimuladamente a la chica, que iba observando el suelo algo avergonzada ¿Quién lo diría? La chica más loca que había visto realmente era un manojo de nervios. Pero no le agradaba verla así, tan alterada y fuera de lugar '¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías practicar combate libre o alguna de esas cosas, tal vez si aprendieras duelo…' se aventuró.

'No me gusta la violencia' murmuró ella y él le regresó a ver algo alarmado '¿Qué?... No… me gustan las peleas y… eso' murmuró sonriendo apenada.

'Pero mujer, tampoco esa actitud de no violencia va a permitir que cerdos como el de hace un rato se sobrepasen ¿No?' intentó hacerla razonar y ella soltó una pequeña risa callada, lo cual le sacó un poco de honda y la observó extrañado '¿De qué te ríes?'

'Es que… en verdad… nadie me había dicho algo así antes' la chica se encogió de hombros 'se siente raro, es todo'

'¿Se siente raro que alguien se preocupe por ti?' ella asintió en silencio.

'Debe ser porque es la primera vez que un chico se preocupa por mi'

'¿Y eso se siente raro?' volvió a asentir 'Si, estás loca'

'Lo se' en unos ágiles movimientos se ubicó frente al chico, como si danzara y le sonrió, el tuvo que detenerse 'siempre me lo han dicho'

'Y al parecer no te molesta' ella negó divertida '¿Qué te da tanta gracia?'

'Tú' se giró y continuó caminando en frente de él, a lo que Sirius le tomó de la mano y la jaló para que se girara.

'¿Cómo que yo?'

'Pues si… eres extraño'

'Auch, eso dolió pequeña' ella se rió 'Te lo digo en serio'

'¿Nunca te han dicho que eres alguien extraño?' ahora fue él quien negó en silencio 'Pues lo eres. La gente normal no se preocupa por la gente como yo'

'¿La gente como tú?' ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar otra vez, así que le siguió el paso.

'Si… ya sabes todo lo que dicen de mí. Así que la gente normal piensa que estoy fingiendo cuando me encuentran en situaciones así'

'Así que en serio te pasa eso muy seguido…' meditó en voz alta '¿Por qué?' la chica comenzó a bajar las gradas que llevaban a las puertas principales del castillo y casi sin darse cuenta la siguió.

'Pues…' lo observó y sonrió algo nostálgica 'cuando las hormonas se hacen presentes… te das cuenta de quienes son tus amigos y quienes no. Al parecer yo no tenía amigos en Hufflepuff, porque todos quisieron intentar algo más' se encogió de hombros 'imagino que es porque era la única chica de su edad en Hufflepuff y pues… lógico, se enojaron porque yo no quise y comenzaron los rumores'

'No los defiendas' soltó secamente el chico, lo cual le hizo dar un respingón a la chica 'no vale la pena que defiendas a gente así'

'No lo hago yo solo…' asintió en silencio 'tienes razón, no debo'

'Por cierto, no me he presentado yo soy…'

'Sirius Black, tercer año de Gryffindor. Claro que se quien eres' le regresó a ver 'mi nombre es…'

'Sarah Dux, tercer año de Hufflepuff' ambos rieron calladamente 'justo te estaba buscando ¿Sabes?'

'¿Ah?' le miró extrañada '¿Y a que debo el honor?' él sonrió divertido 'No, en serio. No todos los días Sirius Black te busca y que yo sepa no te debo dinero'

'Oye, ni que lo necesitara' se hizo el ofendido para luego reír 'no se, simplemente se me antojó conocerte'

'Ya… ¿Ves que eres raro?' salieron del castillo y comenzaron a pasear por los terrenos sin rumbo fijo.

'No soy raro ¿Qué tiene de raro que repentinamente y sin motivo aparente deseara conocer a la chica más loca de todo el colegio?'

'Pues eso mismo' la escuchó reírse y tuvo que admitir que tenía una risa muy agradable, además de contagiosa.

'Pero no esperaba encontrarte en una situación así'

'Si, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme con un caballero de fina estampa salvándome'

'Eso me gustó' ambos rieron.

'Si quieres para navidad te doy una playera con esa frase'

'¡Sería genial!' Además que navidad ya se acercaba.

'Pues te la daré, conozco un lugar muy barato donde hacen esas cosas'

'Si es así, debo buscar un regalo para ti ¿No crees?'

'No es necesario' le dijo con una voz tranquila.

'Si lo es'

'No, no lo es'

'Si, si lo es'

'No, no lo es' ambos rieron.

'Mira, velo como que… si no te doy un regalo mi reputación de caballero quedaría por el suelo'

'Oh si es así' le guiñó un ojo 'lo aceptaré'

'Genial ¿Qué te gusta?'

'El chocolate blanco' dijo con una carita llena de ilusión como si hablara de su más grande deseo, aunque luego meditó un poco 'entonces… el día de navidad subiré al castillo para darte tu regalo'

'¿Subirás? ¿De dónde?' consultó extrañado.

'¿No lo sabías? Yo vivo en la casona que queda más abajo de La Casa de los Gritos' el chico se detuvo casi de golpe y la regresó a ver perturbado 'Nadie la compraba por lo de los fantasmas y todo eso,' se encogió de hombros 'pero como estaba bien barata y me queda más cerca que Italia… pues mi padre me la compró y vivo ahí'

'¿Pero tú estás loca? Espera, no respondas' se masajeó el entrecejo, esa chica se estaba poniendo en peligro ella sola ¿Cómo no hacía caso de las advertencia que le daban? La simple imagen de Remus convertido de licántropo acechando la casa de la chica le perturbó el alma 'Ese lugar no es seguro' le dijo de forma dura.

'Para mi lo es' se detuvo y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas 'y estoy cansada de vivir tan lejos del castillo, estoy cansada de hacer largos viajes para el inicio y fin del año. Ahora que vivo ahí, puedo ir y venir a gusto'

'Pero ese lugar es peligroso' ella rodó los ojos, haciendo que él frunciera el seño.

'Unos fantasmas no me molestan' murmuró a la defensiva y sintió las manos masculinas sobre sus hombros, agitándola un poco.

'Debes dejar esa casa ¡Es peligrosa!' en un movimientos de hombros se soltó de él '¡No seas terca!'

'Me gusta ahí, me gusta vivir sola, me gusta tener mi refugio personal cerca y no eres nadie para darme órdenes' notó como el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, como si le hubiese golpeado y en su rostro se mostró una mueca de dolor 'Yo…' levantó la mano apenada 'no quise…'

'Descuida, tienes razón' negó rápidamente, en silencio, meditando 'no debería darme alas de lo que no soy'

'Sirius yo…' se acercó y para sorpresa del chico lo abrazó con fuerza, colgando sus brazos del cuello masculino y apretando su rostro contra el hueco que se hacía entre el hombro y cuello de él 'lo siento… no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así'

'Yo…' la abrazó sin darse cuenta, rodeando con sus brazos la estrecha cintura femenina 'pues son unos idiotas' la escuchó reírse.

'¿Todo el colegio es idiota?' consultó.

'Para que veas como se propaga esa enfermedad' ella se apartó suavemente para verle al rostro 'mis amigos y yo somos inmunes a ello' le arrancó una sonrisa suave 'pero en serio… no deberías vivir ahí' ella negó en silencio.

'No entiendes. Yo huyo ahí cuando necesito que me dejen en paz, cuando voy a explotar, puedo ir. Ese mismo chiste no puedo hacerlo si viviese en Sicilia' él suspiró resignado.

'Entonces te voy a cuidar' concluyó 'ya verás que nada malo te pasará'

'¿Sabes? Pareces más un Hufflepuff que un Gryffindor' él frunció el seño extrañado 'Eres un chico muy noble'

'Oh… noble y valiente, eso me gusta' ella sonrió divertida.

'¿Te lo pongo en la camiseta también?' ambos soltaron una carcajada abierta.

En ese momento dos chicas pasaban por ahí y vieron a la pareja que seguía abrazada en medio del terreno e inmediatamente comenzaron a cuchichear pero una alzó la voz con obvias razones.

'Ahí esta Dux, para colmo ya esta seduciendo a Black ¡Que asco!'

'No sabía que a Black también le gustaba las cosas usadas' le contestó la otra y ambas se rieron. Sarah se intentó separar ante eso, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza.

'No le hagas caso' le dijo el chico 'son otras infectadas de idiotez, ya no tienen cura' a lo cual la pelinegra logró reír.

'Ah, entonces ¿Deberían darme pena?' él asintió '¡Oh que pena me dan!' dramatizó y ambos volvieron a reír '¿Sabes? Eres un chico agradable… raro, pero dulce y amigable. Ahora entiendo porque tienes tantos ligues'

Y eso fue un balde de agua fría. Por dos motivos. El primero, muy pocas veces las chicas se enamoraban de los _dulces_ y peor aún de los _amigables_, pero por segundo lugar y mucho más fuerte, sintió que ya no deseaba conquistarla, había encontrado algo nuevo, extraño, demasiado peculiar, pero agradable. Porque repentinamente, por primera vez en toda su vida: acaba de hacer una amiga. No que le pareciese que las chicas no fuesen dignas de su amistad, sino que peculiarmente se terminaba enamorando de estas o ellas de él. No era una forma de iniciar una relación amistosa si había eso de por medio. Así que nunca había tenido una amiga y repentinamente, lo había logrado. Lo que le gustó de todo eso, fue que se sentía bien, sin presiones, porque la iba a cuidar y podía hablarle abiertamente, se reía con facilidad con Sarah y se notaba que la chica era ella misma.

'Pues tu eres una chica muy agradable también, loca, pero eso te da puntos extras' le guiñó un ojo y ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

'¡Sirius!' ambos regresaron a ver, un chico algo alto, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja que parecía que se cortaba el mismo el cabello por lo desordenado de su cabello, de mirada miel, casi dorada, con un rostro agradable y una apariencia despreocupada, se acercaba a ellos, levantando la mano para captar su atención. Sarah suavemente se separó, pero Sirius mantuvo su mano sobre su hombro, abrazándola así.

'¡Lunático!' saludó con un humor energético, el chico se detuvo y observó a la pelinegra 'déjame que te presente a Sarah Dux' el castaño inclinó su cabeza 'Sarah, él es Remus Lupin'

'Lo conozco, nos encontramos en Honeydukes el otro día, compró muchos chocolates negros'

'Tienes razón, tú eres la chica que casi se acaba todos los chocolates blancos ¿No?' ella asintió feliz, mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y se la metía en la boca casi por completo, el castaño observó a su amigo 'James te busca, dice algo así como que el aniversario con Dana se acerca y necesita que le ayudes a escoger que darle'

'A Dana le gustan los cuarzos color turquesa' los dos chicos le regresaron a ver extrañados a lo que ella los observó inocentemente 'Dana y yo somos primas'

'¿Qué?' ambos repitieron a la vez y ella rió.

'Bueno, realmente no lo somos, pero somos íntimas amigas y nos decimos primas. Así hace que los de Slytherin no me molesten' se encogió de hombros 'aunque no entiendo como le pueden creer si es que no nos parecemos en nada'

'Tal vez en que son bonitas' soltó Sirius y la chica se rió, a lo cual Remus observó a la chica y luego a su amigo simbólicamente. Ese era el tipo de mirada en clave que consultaba disimuladamente si es que aquella chica sería su próximo ligue y debía ser bien tratada por los merodeadores, a lo cual el chico negó y sin pronunciar palabra movió sus labios formando la palabra _amiga_.

'¿QUÉ ELLA ES TU AMIGA?' se escandalizó Remus, señalando descaradamente a la chica y luego se tapó la boca completamente rojo 'Perdón' soltó avergonzado, pero es que eso si era digno para ser documentado en los libros de Historia de la Magia. Sirius se rió y Sarah observó ha ambos chicos algo perdida.

'¿Amiga?' consultó ella.

Sirius, con solemnidad se arrodillo frente a la chica y tomó su mano, de forma teatral se aclaró la garganta y la miró seriamente.

'Sarah Dux, entiendo que esto es muy apresurado pero… ¿Desearías ser mi amiga? Si dices que si, juro cuidarte y protegerte, quererte y respetarte, ser más que tu guardián y confidente. También juro que podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa' ella parpadeó un par de veces y observó a Remus, quien tenía la boca abierta incrédulo, retomó sus ojos al chico y sonrió, lanzándose ha abrazarlo, botándolo al suelo.

'¡Claro que quiero!' ambos se rieron, mientras Sirius la cercaba entre sus brazos y rodaban hasta quedar él sobre ella. Remus se aclaró la garganta para recordarles su presencia.

'Remus' le dijo su amigo 'Quiero que quede completamente claro y se lo digas a James y a Peter, que Sarah Dux queda rotundamente prohibida entre las bromas, jugarretas o ligues ¿Entendido? Quien se atreva ha hacerlo, lo castraré'

'Estás loco' murmuró su amigo, negando en silencio 'pero se los diré'

'Y no te olvides de decirle a James que a Dana le gusta los cuarzos turquesas' le recordó la chica, aun bajo el peso de Sirius.

'Se lo diré' le aseguró con una amigable sonrisa el castaño antes de inclinar el rostro 'me retiro para que sigan con sus arrumacos' dijo divertido, antes de volver al castillo.

'¡No se vale! Yo quiero decirle a James y verle la cara que pone' exigió Sirius, mientras se arrodillaba para luego ayudar a su nueva amiga a levantarse, Remus se rió y comenzó a caminar más rápido '¿Nos vemos mañana para desayunar y te presento formalmente a mis amigos?' ella rió por lo extraño que sonó aquello y asintió.

'Esta bien, a las siete en las puertas del Gran Comedor ¿Te parece?' él asintió 'Entonces es una cita' ella le besó su mejilla y notó como sonreía más emocionado y le devolvía su bolso escolar, antes de salir corriendo atrás de Remus y colgarse de su cuello. La chica rió, repentinamente la vida en Hogwarts comenzaba a ser agradable.

* * *

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **Pues esto es extraño, no había escrito un fic tan rápido, si apenas ayer escribí el one-shot de Eriol con Tomoyo. Bueno, espero que les guste, para los que ya han leído los otros fics de Remus con Sarah, verán que este es el inicio de todo por así decirlo ¿No? Y a quienes han leído o van leyendo El Elegido espero que les agrade este fic como los otros que cuentan el pasado de los merodeadores.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"  
¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!  
Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
